In recent years, because of increasing public consciousness about security, security also has been emphasized for a composite machine (multifunctional peripheral, hereafter “MFP”) which performs inputting and outputting of information throughout an office. Thus, security countermeasures that are the same as those of a personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as “PC”), have also become necessary for the MFP. To respond to such a desire, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-099714 discloses a print controlling system, in which the MFP is provided with an authenticating function, and the security is considered.